


Change of Plans

by tawg



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Capsicoul - Freeform, Capsicoul Day, Established Relationship, M/M, Strip Tease, Uniform Kink, domestic fic, except also the complete opposite of uniform kink, you know what they say about 'assume'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/pseuds/tawg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve decides to treat Phil to some Captain America action. There is just one small problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CeliaEquus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by a headcanon that CeliaEquus submitted to the [Cap-Coulson tumblr](http://cap-coulson.tumblr.com/):  
>  _Captain America doesn't turn Phil on. Whenever Phil tried to jerk off to pictures of the captain in his comics, his mother - with a sixth sense for knowing what he was about to do - interrupted him. Ergo he associates Captain America with a proverbial bucket of cold water being tossed over him. (Steve, however, is another matter entirely... outside of uniform, that is. His one attempt at role play is firmly shut down, much to his surprise.)_

Steve knew that the rules of relationships had shifted a little since he was last in the game (if he ever had been in the game, which he suspected that he hadn’t). While the few kisses he’d ever gotten before the freeze had been planted on him while he was in uniform, he quickly gathered that when it came to Phil work was work. Work was not a place to be holding hands or trading kisses.

They ate lunch together, they talked warmly to one another and Steve probably smiled at Phil more than anyone else he had met since being defrosted. He suspected that everyone at SHIELD knew that there was something going on between them, and when he’d asked Phil about it Phil had told him that he honestly didn’t care whether other people knew or not. Phil just wanted everyone at work to do their jobs, and to be allowed to enjoy his moments at home in peace.

And if that meant that Steve had to fight the urge to sweep Phil into his arms and give him a crushing kiss when Phil managed to emerge from a fight with minimal injuries, Steve could live with that. If it meant that Steve had to cut back on the flirting when he was Captain America and Phil was Agent Coulson, he could follow that guideline. 

But home was a different matter. In Phil’s apartment (which was almost as sparsely decorated as Steve’s, which had led to Steve commenting that if they ever moved in together at least the packing would go swiftly, which had in turn led to the two of them keeping an eye on the accommodation listings for something slightly larger and maybe a touch further away from the usual battle zones… Maybe somewhere that allowed pets) they could flirt and touch and tease. Steve could back Phil up against the kitchen counter, could lean down and kiss him thoroughly until Steve was feeling light-headed and Phil had a happy and easy smile on his face.

Phil, for all of his reputation as someone firm and thorough and devoted to his job, smiled easily, found it easy to find pleasure in the things that made up his life. While Steve had been struggling to adjust to the world he had woken up to, he’d been envious of Phil’s ability to navigate changing landscapes and be struck with glee at what those changes brought. Now that Steve was more firmly grounded, he simply liked the shape of Phil’s smile and liked it even more when it was directed at him.

And, to that end, Steve had organised a little treat for Phil.

Steve was freshly showered, he could hear Phil humming as he started dinner out in the kitchen, and Steve felt a new kind of thrill as he slid the uniform pants up his thighs. Phil had been very open about his fondness for Captain America (perhaps too open, in Phil’s own opinion, but Steve couldn’t deny that he needed to hear that he was still useful, that he was curious about how the little scheme to sell bonds had turned into a national legend with comic books and colouring competitions and a tv serial that was possibly the worst thing Steve had ever sat through), and Phil was certainly fond of Steve Rogers and the various things they got up to when Steve stayed over. 

Phil had taken Steve’s vague fantasy that someone in this time would love him and value him and made it a reality. Steve knew that Captain America was one of Phil’s first crushes, and Steve wanted more than anything to be able to fulfil one of Phil’s fantasies in return.

He’d hesitated about the boots, simply because they were a hassle to get on and off. Needing to pause for ten minutes and ideally have a second pair of hands to help with all the zips and buckles was not especially sexy. But then, Steve’s vague plan for the evening didn’t require him taking his boots off. Besides, Phil appreciated the finer details of any scenario. As it was, there was no belt to complete the ensemble. Emptying out all of the compartments and then packing them back up again would have been time consuming, and Steve had gotten into the bad habit of grabbing the belt and a gun if things went to shit and he needed to move quickly. Having an empty belt around was a liability, and taking a packed belt home with him for a little bit of role play would be irresponsible. 

Steve pulled the pants all the way up and tugged the zips along his thighs closed, pulling the material flush against his skin. The various zips and fastens also meant that sections of his uniform could be pulled off if needed, meaning that an injury could be treated or some toxic substance peeled off him without him needing to then run around a battlefield half-naked. The top of the uniform tucked into the pants and hooked on to little loops on the inside, which prevented it from riding up while Steve was in motion. Usually the belt would fasten to both the top and the bottom of the suit, firmly keeping the two parts together, but the outfit still worked without it. Steve still looked like Captain America.

He slipped quietly out of the bathroom, the thick soles of his boots soundless against the floorboards of Phil’s apartment. Phil sensed his approach anyway. “Hungry?" he called over his shoulder without looking up from the chopping board.

Steve slid close to Phil, pressed up against Phil’s back and rested his gloved hands on Phil’s hips. He could feel the exact moment Phil realised that Steve was in uniform, could feel the muscles shift slightly. He lowered his mouth so it was beside Phil’s ear and murmured, in something close to the Captain America voice, “I’m hungry for something, soldier."

Steve nuzzled the skin behind Phil’s ear as Phil considered the situation. He wondered what his sleek skullcap felt like against Phil’s skin, if Phil liked it. Phil carefully put the knife in his hand down onto the chopping board and then pushed the board well out of the way. With calm movements, he put his hands over Steve’s and lifted them away from his sides. Steve leaned back to give Phil the space to turn around, and gave Phil a cocky grin when they were face-to-face. “Hi," he said.

Phil reached up and unclasped the chin strap with nimble fingers, pulled the skullcap off and set it on the bench beside the cutting board, and then pushed the hood of the uniform off Steve’s head, leaving his still-damp hair sticking up in all directions.

"Don’t like the helmet?" Steve asked, leaning close to finally get a kiss from Phil. It had been several days since they’d had a good amount of time together, and Steve had some very firm intentions of putting their time together to good use.

Phil pressed a finger against the middle of Steve’s chest and stopped him from getting any closer. “No," he said.

Steve paused, confused, and then carefully reached out to rest a hand on Phil’s hip again. Phil intercepted the motion, caught Steve’s hand with a thumb and a forefinger, and moved it neatly away from his body. Steve stared at Phil in surprise and Phil gazed calmly back.

"You really don’t like the helmet," Steve said at last.

"The uniform," Phil corrected.

"It’s clean," Steve felt the need to point out. A scungy uniform was no one’s friend.

"I know."

Steve took a moment to consider this new turn, to take in Phil’s body language which was calm but not relaxed. “You don’t like the uniform," he observed.

"No," Phil said in agreement.

"I figured…"

"I know."

Steve reached up and ran a gloved hand through his hair, frowning at Phil because the evening was not going as Steve had planned. Phil, thankfully, didn’t take the expression on Steve’s face personally. “You really don’t like the uniform?"

"I like it on Captain America," Phil conceded, and Steve relaxed a little. “I don’t like it on my boyfriend."

"Captain America is your boyfriend," Steve said, because it seemed like something worth pointing out. Phil gave him an exasperated look. “This seems like something we should talk about," Steve said, easing away from Phil. “But I kinda had plans for us."

"I was making dinner," Phil said, contributing his own plans to the pile.

"My plans weren’t food-oriented," Steve replied. “Though they do involve the kitchen."

The corner of Phil’s mouth quirked up into a smile. “Get that uniform off and I’ll be happy to hear more about the plans."

Steve grinned at Phil. “I can do that," he replied. He easily unclipped the clasps at the inside of his forearm, and then lifted his hand to his mouth. He bit the end of one finger, tugging the glove off with a flash of white teeth and then catching the end of his gauntlet with his fingers as his hand slid free. He tossed it over one shoulder and into the living area with a grin, and then unfastened the clasps of his other glove.

Phil raised an eyebrow at Steve, mild amusement and something a little darker visible on his face. Steve tilted his face down, letting his hair fall into his eyes and then glancing at Phil from under lowered lashes. A shy look paired with a small smile, because Steve wasn’t above using every asset he had to make a plan work out.

"You’re determined to make me like the uniform, aren’t you?" Phil said with a flat tone that was softened by the small smile on his face.

"No no," Steve replied, shifting his weight so one hip stuck out as he peeled the other glove off, throwing it over his shoulder and pausing dramatically with one arm raised above his head before slowly lowering it, sliding his bare hand down one side of his torso as his raised his other hand to unclasp the neck and chest section of his uniform, pushing the flap of stiff fabric to one side and then slowly, slowly, easing the zipper down. 

Steve wasn’t wearing anything under the uniform. He eased his hands slowly under the waistline of the uniform pants, deftly unclasping the top half of his uniform with his fingertips. He pulled the top open and shrugged it off his shoulders, reaching behind his back to grasp one sleeve so he could peel he arm out of the firm fabric, and then the other. He let the top half of his uniform fall to the floor behind him, leaving him bare-chested in Phil’s kitchen.

"You don’t like the uniform," he said with a warm, teasing tone in his voice. “So I’m taking the uniform off. Simple as that."

"That’s what I admire about you," Phil said as Steve angled his hips forwards and started slowly unclasping his pants. “Your dedication to problem solving."

Steve went to slide his pants down his hips, and then paused. The small smirk on Phil’s face let him know that Phil had spotted the problem with the new plan before Steve had.

"Nice shoes," Phil said idly.

"How do you feel about a strip tease that only goes down to my knees?" Steve asked.

Phil smiled, and laughed a little, and then stepped forward into Steve’s space, tipping his face up for a kiss. It started as a slow, easy brush of lips against lips, and then grew into something hotter, more needy as mouths opened, as Phil bit gently at Steve’s lower lip and Steve pulled Phil closer, as he slid his tongue into Phil’s mouth and groaned as Phil sucked gently on it. Eventually, Phil eased away from the kiss.

"How about we take this to the couch," he suggested. “And I help you take those boots off. And then we strip you out of what’s left of that uniform. And then we stay on the couch for quite a while," he added, dragging his fingernails lightly across the patch of bare skin above the back of Steve’s pants. “And if you really had your heart on kitchen plans, maybe you can stay out of the uniform and help me make dinner."

Steve was already untucking Phil’s shirt from his pants. “Do I get to wear the pretty apron?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm," Phil replied, pressing kisses along Steve’s jaw. “And maybe you can wear dessert."

Steve put a hand on Phil’s cheek, holding him still for a moment as he dipped his head and bit at Phil’s ear, as his sucked at the little patch of soft skin behind the corner of Phil’s jaw. "Okay," Steve said when he managed to pull his attention away from Phil’s body, from making Phil’s grip on Steve’s body tighten as Steve nibbled on his neck. “Your plan is also good."

"Knew you’d like the dinner plan," Phil mumbled in reply. Then Steve took a few steps backwards and Phil took a few steps forwards, and they managed to steer themselves towards the living room and the start of a very pleasing night.


End file.
